Yara and Daenerys : The curse
by QueenDaenara
Summary: They told Daenerys Yara's ship was lost with its captain and crew. The Dragon Queen was heartbroken and to bring her back made a deal that can't be broken with R'Hllor. She can't escape her curse anymore.


For Yara - 1st part

Daenerys is trying to sleep on her bed but she lost her ability to sleep. Every single night, she remembers the way everything started months ago. When Yara Greyjoy and her brother Theon came to propose an alliance. She had to lead the situation. She didn't expected such an alliance. She could have wait for Euron but Yara and her had so many affinities. She saw something in Yara she never saw in someone else before. She was feeling it deep inside her heart and her soul. Yara was her soulmate and stole her heart. Daenerys never told Yara anything about her feelings. She always tought she would have been pushed away. But Yara stayed in Meereen for weeks and they grew closer. Daenerys enjoyed each moment they spent together. One day, she decided to tell her the truth about her feelings. And Yara came to say goodbye before she was able to tell her anything. Yara had to go to Pyke for an urgent matter and was supposed to be back few weeks later. Daenerys didn't even know why Yara left and waited for her, day after day, scanning the horizon from her balcony, in the vain hope that she'll see Yara's ship. One day, Missandei told her Yara's ship had flowed during a storm. Daenerys was having the worst pain of her life. Her heart broke into a billion pieces and her soul began a long agony. She had never been the same again. She didn't care about anything anymore, refusing to talk to anyone, but spending most of her time on the cliff. People got used to call her the Sad Queen. Most of them was conviced that one day she would have jumped. But she didn't because deep inside of her, she was keeping a little hope there was a mistake. And few weeks later, Yara came into her room. She explained her ship was damaged. It took her time to be able to come back to Meereen but she was here. She was feeling so happy. But when she woke up, Yara was still missing.

The Dragon Queen sits up holding her tears. She tried everything she could to bring her back. She mets magicians, priestess and even necromancers. Nothing never worked. Few days ago she made a deal with R'Hllor. The only thing she got was an awful curse which transformed her into that beast who fears neither god nor man. She wipes her tears and grabs her dragon necklace to put it around her neck. She takes hold of Drogon and stands up. She walks to the balcony and sees her older son touching down. She stretches her arms and pets him. "If only you could bring her back to me..." She can't hold her tears anymore missing her so much. She would have given everything she has, to be able to see her one more time, to look into her beautiful eyes and to hear her voice again, to have a chance to tell her what she never told. Drogon leans her head and rubs it gently against hers. He can feel his mother's huge sadness. She kisses his head and climbs up on his back. Drogon flies away. He touches down on the cliff. Daenerys walks toward the cliff edge and hears the waves. They are battling the rocks. She turns over Drogon and pets him. She wraps her arms around his big neck and kisses his nose. Her eyes are filled with tears. The only thing she wants is to be with Yara. She takes hold of Drogon and send him away. She watches him flying till she's not able to see him anymore.

She gazes through the thick miss. "Yara... if only I was not so stupid, I would not have let you go... I would have told you..." She takes a time to wipe her tears. "I would have told you how important you were to me. You made my heart beat. When you left from here, you didn't know it, but you brought it with you. And now the only thing I have in my chest is a huge empty space filled by so much more pain that I can handle." She tries to stop crying. "I will never know if you would have pushed me away or if you would have loved me but the only thing I know is that I'm not able to live one more day without you. It's too hard." She raises a feet in the air when she hears a voice. She turns over and sees Yara. She walks towards her, she doesn't know if she's real or not and slaps her face. Yara stops her hand and firmly grasp her arms. Daenerys never saw her like this. Yara seems mad. "What were you going to do ? I can't believe how hard I fought to come back for a coward." Daenerys want to explain, she needs to tell her but Yara stops her by putting a finger on her mouth. "I heard everything you said" Daenerys meets her gaze before Yara kisses her lips gently. Daenerys kisses her back feeling so incredibly happy that she forgets the curse for a while.


End file.
